How to Fall in Love
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Una sencilla historia de amor. AU. Recomiendo que la lean con una taza de café, té o capuchino.


Saludos terrícolas.

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Historia sencilla.

Roces leves.

Aburrimiento.

**Derechos**: Hidekaz

* * *

**How to Fall in Love**

...

-Hola, soy Alfred F. Jones y soy gay.

Esa fue, sin duda, la peor presentación en la historia de la humanidad.

En cuanto me dí cuenta del error que cometí, sentí que la sangre huía de mi rostro – y del resto de mi cuerpo- hasta dejarme pálido y tieso como un cadáver. Tenía la vista fija en ella, que me miraba con la incredibilidad pintada en el rostro y una de sus cejas alzadas, como evaluando si debía tomarme como un pobre desequilibrado mental o como un desdichado diablo que se dedicara a secuestrar jovencitas por la noche.

-Es parte de mi terapia –agregué enseguida en cuanto mi lengua se aflojó. Estaba muy nervioso; sus cejas se alzaron más.- Debo presentarme así para… afrontar… mi condición… de homosexual… ¿reprimido?

Era una mentira de dimensiones estupídicas impresionantes, lo sé, pero aún así sonreír tímidamente mientras sentí el sudor bajar en tropel por mi espalda.

-Está bien –dijo ella, por fin.

-Sí, sí, perfecto –debo cerrar la puta boca, me dije- Bien, entonces, ya que todo está tan bien, tan espléndido y todo el mundo está feliz… ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

No necesitaba preguntarle realmente. Ella venía regularmente a la cafetería donde trabajo, Veneciano & Romano Coffee, un bonito lugar para desarrollarse como ente laboral siempre y cuando puedas soportar a sus dueños, dos italianos de lo más extravagantes. Alice Kirkland, la joven en cuestión cuyo rostro se relajó en cuanto me dio su orden -siempre pide Earl Grey y tostadas a la inglesa, salvo los jueves, que se deja pecar con un café cargado (o dos) y más tostadas-, es básicamente el centro de mi universo.

Viene casi todos los días, y siempre lleva consigo una delicada y sutil sonrisa en los labios acompañados de una expresión gélida en sus verdes ojos. Como si toda ella fuese un enigma.

¿Cómo no sentirme atraído hacia tanto misterio?

Sé de su vida tanto como sé de Historia: el caballo de San Martín era blanco, o eso dicen.

Alice trabaja en una imprenta cerca de la cafetería. Estudió Letras en Oxford y luego vino a vivir a los Estados Unidos. Además de eso, sé mínimos detalles casi insignificantes (como que adora a los gatos, una prima de Washington DC más chiflada que una cabra, tiene escritos que piensa publicar, y le apetecen las cosas tiernas).

Estas pequeñas cosas las sé de oír sus charlas con compañeros de trabajo, amigos o conocidos, y así me fui enamorando cada vez más de su novelesca existencia –una mujer así parece irreal-. El problema, y es aquí donde me ataca la tripa del horror y melancolía hasta el punto de dormir con mi Teddy para creer que el mundo es un bonito lugar, es que ella jamás se fija en mí.

Incluso, una vez la oí decir a su amiga, mientras compartían la tarde en el café, que les teme a los hombres porque no quiere tener una relación con ellos. No está lista para tener pareja.

¡Pero que no cunda el pánico! He aquí que Alfred F. Jones cambiará eso.

Yo no pensaba tirar la toalla sin haberlo intentado infinitas veces.

Hace unos días se me ocurrió un plan: hacerme pasar por homosexual. Suena a delirio mental, pero tiene lógica –yo la veo-: las mujeres son como cajitas abiertas frente a los hombres con estas tendencias sexuales. Deduje de esa observación que me sería fácil ganarme su confianza si ella me veía con ojos amistosos y sin que se le cruzara por la cabeza que yo pudiera tener segundas intenciones. Llegados a ese punto, yo tendría la puerta abierta para mágica y misteriosamente "re-descubrirme" ante ella como heterosexual, nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijitos, un perro y un pez. Mi vida perfecta. Más genial imposible, ¿verdad?

II

¿Verdad que si las cosas fueran sencillas, existiría la paz mundial?

A todas luces mi vida cambiaría tanto para bien como para mal. Luego de aquella introducción, ella aceptó que la invitara un café. El jueves, claro.

La llevé a una cafetería de la que había oído hablar y, por suerte, fue tan buena como las habladurías dicen. Hablamos, contamos un poco de nuestras vidas privadas y reímos un rato. Yo no dejaba de verla a los ojos, y cuando ella se sintió tocada hasta el punto de tomar algo de distancia, yo comencé a interpretar mi papel.

Aunque con el hígado revuelto, miraba a los camareros y a algunos sujetos menos importantes que pasaban de reojo. Procuraba fijarme en sus rostros y, cuando Alice me estaba prestando atención, miraba algún que otro trasero masculino. Ella lo notó, y entonces antes de despedirnos quedamos para volver a vernos el próximo jueves.

Estuvimos así un tiempo, viéndonos en mi lugar de trabajo y luego teniendo encuentros para tomar café –mi esencia personal olía a cafetería ya por ese entonces, y se incrementó más-. Hasta que llegó el día en que dimos un paseo por las calles. Y el día en que caminamos por el parque. Y el que hicimos un picnic. Y el que fuimos al cine –ese día fue memorable: un niño se atragantó con palomitas de maíz y yo le salvé la vida. La madre me agradeció llorándome encima, y Alice pareció encantada, tanto, que me abrazó y yo volé tan alto que seguro salí en las fotos de Google Earth-. Y así.

En poco tiempo ella me fue entregando su confianza y cariño, y yo a ella. Hasta ahí, todo rosa, corazoncitos y cupidos. Lo malo, el quid del asunto, era recordarme que "soy homosexual", lo que implicaba ver más a los hombres que a ella, o al menos simular eso.

-¿No te parece lindo? –comentó un día. Estábamos en el centro comercial y habíamos subido al segundo piso. Yo cargaba sus bolsas de compras y ella me señalaba posible pretendientes (por alguna razón, estaba empeñada en conseguirme pareja y, para colmo, tenía buen ojo para encontrar candidatos). Señaló un sujeto amenazador en la tienda de deportes.

-¡No! –grité- Dijo…¿no te parece muy… tétrico?

Alice lo miró bien. El hombre era alto y grandote, de pelo platinado y algo narizón. Mis censores del bien se encendieron: ese hombre tenía cara de canalla, debía de ser un villano.

-A mí me parece agradable~ -dijo Alice, sonriendo- Vamos, entremos.

-¡Es malo, Alice! ¡Mírale la cara nada más! –pero no me escuchó.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlos, da? –nos preguntó El Mal, un ruso tenía que ser. Seguro, además de comunista, se dedicaba a torturar animalitos.

-Nada, ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad que sí?

-Sh, no seas tímido –me susurró- Busco ropa interior deportiva para él.

Intenté huir, pero Alice me retuvo y me llevó a regañadientes al vestidor, dejándome solo y a merced de un ruso de cinco metros de altura. Iván –así decía su tarjetita en la camisa- el malhechor, me trajo un muy ajustado boxer negro. Y esperó. Y esperó.

-¿No te lo probarás, da? –sonrió. Que sonrisa llena de crueldad, pensé.

Tragué saliva y dejé los bolsos de Alice en el suelo, tomé la prenda y entré en el vestidor para cambiarme. Y jamás salí. Bueno, ese era mi plan hasta que Alice comenzó a preocuparse por mí y fue hasta el vestidor.

-¿No piensas salir? ¡Vamos! Sal ahora que está mirando –esto último lo susurró. Sentí la sangre enrojecer mis pómulos.

Temblado, corrí la cortina un poco y me asomé. La mirada de Alice me atravesó y entonces ella misma me sacó de un tirón y me plantó frente al ruso. Él me miró, y me miró de _me está mirando. _El boxer deportivo estaba ceñido a mis partes. Sentía el trasero comprimido y mis partes delanteras se marcaban como si tuviera una erección.

-Vaya… -fue lo único que dijo el ruso.

-¡Lo llevamos! –exclamó una entusiasmada Alice. Ese día creo que quise matarla.

Compramos la prenda y, al salir, me petrifiqué como un témpano de hielo lleno de rabia interna.

-Vuelvan si necesitan algo, da –dijo Iván con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirándome con ojitos de ternura pervertida.

Me había pellizcado el trasero al salir.  
A partir de ese día nunca más fuimos a ese sector del centro comercial.

III

Un jueves, tras salir de la cafetería, ella me permitió acompañarla hasta su casa. Vivía en un edificio a unas cuantas cuadras de allí y yo me mostré encantado de acompañarla todo el trayecto. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar, una lluvia torrencial nos cayó encima. Corrimos hasta el porche del edificio y allí tomamos aires. Decir que estábamos empapados era tenernos piedad.

Iba a despedirla cuando me hace una pregunta tomándome desprevenido.

-¿No quieres pasar? Estás chorreando agua. Al menos entra para secarte y espera a que se calme un poco el clima, ¿no?

Su ofrecimiento me dejó una sensación cálida en el pecho, así que le contesté sonriendo:- No me vendría mal una toalla y una estufa.

Entramos al edificio y subimos en el elevador.

Ya había pasado un tiempo, me puse a pensar a velocidad luz mientras subíamos, era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso. Tenía el momento ideal para declararme, decidí. Ocupé mis pocos minutos en el elevador para pensar las posibles reacciones de Alice y en mis posibles argumentos para afrontar lo que fuera que saliera. La oportunidad estaba y yo iba a tomarla.

Su apartamento era amplio, las paredes eran colores de cálidos y el mobiliario era rojo y marrón oscuro. Había algunos jarrones con flores secas y un montón de tazas y libros. Parecía el cuarto del erotismo re-decorativo de una bibliotecaria. Alice dejó nuestros abrigos en el perchero y señaló la estancia.

-Está un poco desordenado pero…

-No quiero imaginarme cómo calificarías mi casa si la vieras…

Alice sonrió- Te traeré una toalla ¿si?

Yo asentí y la vi desaparecer por un pasillo. ¡Al fin! ¡Estaba en su casa! Me brotaron corazones, pude sentirlos. Aproveché para respirar dentro de ese ambiente con olor a incienso y cera de velas. Caminé como flotando por el piso de madera y me dejé caer sobre uno de los sofás dispuestos en ronda, tomé un cojín y lo abrasé como si mi vida dependiera de ellos.

-¿Qué le haces al pobre cojín? –oí decir a un voz masculina en un tono de reproche despectivo. Mi felicidad se petrificó.

Alcé la vista y vi a un hombre. Era alto y tenía cierto parecido con Alice –el pelo rubio, los ojos verdes y la piel pálida-, salvo que tenía de agregado adicional un par de cejas enormes. Tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba como si en su mente me estuviera despedazando trocito por trocito.

Dejé el cojín –Nada, sólo lo abrazaba.

-Ajá… ¿Quién eres?

-Alfred –apreció Alice y nos miró- veo que ya conociste a Arthur. Arty, este es Alfred.

-No es un gusto conocerlo –dijo.

-¡Oye! –repliqué.

-Descuida, mi hermano no se destaca por ser un ayudante del prójimo.

-¿Tu hermano? –mis esperanzas se renovaron como si jamás se hubieran visto opacas bajo la presencia de ese hombre tan falto de alegría.

Alice me alcanzó la toalla y me sequé la cabeza. Pensé en cómo decirle a Alice mis sentimientos si ese sujeto estaba allí, y caí en la cuenta de que tal vez no podría decirle nada amoroso ese día. Me sentí frustrado; maldito e inoportuno Arthur.

-Bueno, conózcanse un poco y hagan amistades mientras preparo algo de chocolate caliente, ¿sí?

-No –respondimos ambos. Alice nos miró de una manera que me caló los huesos. Yo conocía esa mirada, ¡la conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto! Esos ojitos verdes que destellan con un "este será el amor de tu vida, haz algo pervertido con él" –ella tiene un problema obsesivo con esas cosas, pobre-, eran inconfundibles. ¿Pero estaré en lo cierto o ya sólo comenzaba a alucinar después de tantos encuentros vergonzosos con hombres a los que les hacía falta una buena noche de sexo salvaje?

Miré a Arthur. Estaba sentado leyendo una revista de tejidos frente a mí. Vio que lo veía y me arrancó las ganas de vivir con su mirada tan cruel. Iván parecía un cachorrito indefenso al lado de Arthur.

-No te quiero cerca –me dijo. Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez él también tenía malas experiencias con la Doctora Amor Alice Kirkland.

IV

-¡ALICE! –oí gritar. Ella apareció en el marco de la cocina y corrió hacia el teléfono. En cuanto levantó el tubo, los gritos aumentaron- ¡Alicenecesitotuayudadeinmedi atoooo! ¡Estoy tan triste! ¡Me siento mal, muy mal, fatal, terriblemente mal!

-¡Emily! –gritó Alice con igual de potencia- Si gritas y lloras al mismo tiempo no podré entenderte. ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Otra vez me reprobaron! ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! ¡Terminaré repitiendo la materia hasta el fin de los tiempos! ¡Jamás me recibiré! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor ven y ayúdame!

Me escapé y me encerré en el baño, no soportaba más esos chillidos tan agudos de Emily. Emily es la prima loca de Washington DC. Tiene 20 años y está a punto de terminar sus estudios en anatomía pero, por lo visto, no le ha ido muy bien últimamente. Es le décima vez que llama por problemas con sus notas, por el estrés o porque un chico lindo le pidió el número.

Puede que no esté verdaderamente loca, pero es tan insoportablemente alegre que la diferencia entre una cosa y la otra es perfectamente omitible en esta situación. Pasó media hora hasta que Alice colgó el teléfono y yo salí del baño. Estaba colapsada en su sofá y agotada.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? –pregunté.

-Me voy a Washington DC mañana por la mañana.

-¿Así de la nada? –me asombró- ¿Es en serio?

-Tanto como que pasado mañana habrá titulares anunciando el suicido de una estudiante de anatomía del DC si no voy.

-Oh, bueno… en ese caso será mejor que me vaya. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme –dije sonriendo. Me sentía burlado por la vida: un día que Alice me invita a su casa a ver películas y estamos solos, surge semejante cuento. Si no es Arthur, es Emily, y si no, el perro de Obama.

-Alfred, en realidad hay algo en lo que me ayudarías pero…

-¿Sí?

-Bueeeno~ -dijo, media avergonzada y media picarona.

V

Me mudé al apartamento de Alice al día siguiente. No podía decirle que no –y aunque Arthur sí se negó rotundamente, ella no le hizo caso-. Resulta que ella no quería que su hermano quedara solo, pues además de despistado no suele estar mucho en casa dado su trabajo nocturno en la estación de policía. Me picaba la curiosidad saber cómo Alice consideraba inseguro su apartamento con Arthur siendo policía más las armas que este coleccionaba, y es por eso que, sumado al hecho de que de entre todos sus amigos y amigas me dijera mí de quedarse, se me asemejaba a una maquiavélica trampa.

Aún así la mañana de su viaje, luego de que el taxi la recogiera, subí a lo que sería mi casa por un semestre –mi otra casa quedó cuidad por mi sí confiable y seguro hermano-. Lo único que me vino como anillo al dedo es ver que Arthur parecía verdaderamente rabiado con la idea de tenerme bajo su mismo techo.

Me acostumbré rápido a la nueva rutina. Yo trabaja de día en la cafetería hasta las cinco de la tarde e iba a casa o salía un rato con Francis, el nuevo camarero más pervertido que cura del Vaticano. Arthur se iba a las ocho y no volvía hasta las seis de la mañana. Yo a esa hora dormía, así que apenas si lo sentía llegar y no me despertaba hasta muy tarde.

Solíamos vernos en el desayuno y las veces que, luego de mi trabajo, en lugar de quedarme pululando o visitar a mi hermano, iba directo a casa y lo encontraba o durmiendo –principalmente- o tejiendo, leyendo o tomando el té.

Básicamente, éramos dos extraños que con suerte se saludaban.

Las cosas marcharon así hasta que un día pasó algo que aún no sé si considerarlo como fallo del destino o regalo de este.

Era de noche, como eso de las tres de la mañana y yo dormía a pata tendida en la cama que Alice preparó en su cuarto para mí –que dulce-. La puerta se abrió y sentí un golpe seco. Me levanté al instante y fui a ver, armado con un bat de béisbol.

-¿Arthur?

La luz de la ventana de la cocina me permitía ver a una figura que reconocía como la de Arthur. Estaba contra la espalda en la pared y la cabeza gacha. El sonido que oí fue el de su cuerpo resbalar hasta esa posición.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Arthur!

-Nada… -gimió- Es sólo… -intentó levantarse y falló en el intento. Lo sostuve antes de que cayera y entonces noté que su cien derecha sangraba.

-Estás sangrando.

-Bravo por tu observación, campeón.

Lo llevé hasta la cocina y encendí la luz. Arthur cayó cansado en una de las sillas y se desajustó la corbata –casi se la arranca- antes de dignarse a dirigirme la mirada.

-Cierra la puerta –me ordenó. Trabé la puerta con seguro y luego busqué el botiquín en el baño.

-¿Qué pasó? –me animé a preguntar, pero Arthur apenas me escuchaba- Debería llamar una ambulancia.

-No –me detuvo- Si los llamas te arranco la lengua.

-Okey, okey. Tranquilo, hombre –desistí, pues sus palabras destilaban veracidad. Comencé a limpiar su herida, pese a que insistió en que podía hacerlo solo, y entonces las luces titilaron y quedamos a oscuras.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Descuida, saltaron los fusiles –dije como si fuese historia sabida. Continué limpiando la sangre como pude y vendé la herida.

-No es tan terrible como parecía.

-Te dije que no era gran cosa… -intentó levantarse, pero vio que le era mejor estarse sentado un rato. Se quitó el chaleco y el cinturón con la porra y el arma y los dejó sobre la mesa. Tomé una silla y la giré para sentarme frente a Arthur y apoyar mis brazos en el respaldar.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El jefe dijo que no necesitaba tanto personal esta noche, y me envió a mí y a otro compañero a casa. Estaba en la esquina cuando un mocoso se apareció con garrote y me coronó la cabeza. En cuanto vio que seguía en pie quiso aventar otro golpe pero lo noqueé, se asustó y salió corriendo, el maldito cobarde.

-Pudo haberte matado. Te dio un feo golpe.

-Estas cosas pasan.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, allí en la oscuridad de la cocina frente a frente. Yo tenía la vista clavada en el arma, pues para qué negarlo: soy fanático de ellas tanto o más que Arthur y aquella chica me llamaba la atención por lo bien cuidada que estaba para ser arma de policía. También pensaba en Alice distraídamente y en la suerte que tuvo Arthur cuando sentí sus ojos en mí.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntó suavemente- Estás persiguiendo una fantasía. Y te ridiculizas.

Lo miré con ojos sorprendido y quise replicarle, si hubiera tenido verdaderos motivos para hacerlo. El último tiempo comencé a sospechar que mi relación con Alice no pasaría de una amistad, y era molesto saber que Arthur sabía y que para colmo él sabía que yo también lo sabía.

-Me dije que no me daré por vencido así como así, además, ya he llegado hasta aquí. ¿No?

-Ella no te ama como tú lo deseas, porque no quiere amar. Es una mujer libre de compromisos emocionales, y es feliz por eso.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo tan bien?

-Soy su hermano, idiota. Y su mayor confidente.

Otro silenció nos inundó- ¿Podrías mantener el secreto? –me animé a preguntarle al cabo de unos minutos. Él me miró extrañado, como si esperara que dijera algo así pero al mismo tiempo como deseando que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Descuida –dijo con desdén.

Arthur tomó sus cosas, se levantó y se tambaleó un poco pero se sostuvo en pie. Aunque quería darle un puñetazo, en lugar de eso, me ofrecí a llevarlo hasta su cuarto. No quiso, pero igual lo acompañé hasta dejarlo sentado en la cama.

-Tengo un circo de dolor en la cabeza –dijo.

-Te traeré un paño, ¿vale? –fui al baño y mojé un pañuelo limpio. Pensé en lo mucho que disfrutaría de tocar la guitarra al día siguiente con Arthur teniendo un agujero en la cabeza, le serviría de lección por ser tan metiche en mis novelescas historias/planes de amor imposible.

Cuado volví, Arthur se había quitado los borcegos y estaba colgando el chaleco sobre el respaldar de una silla. El cuello de su camisa blanca estaba salpicado con pequeñas gotas de sangre seca. Lo peor de todo, es que estaba de pie.

-¡No! –le regañé- ¡Acostado, Arthur! Acostado o llamó una ambulancia –le amenacé.

-¿Pero qué mosca te picó?

-Sin peros, a la cama.

Me miró fijo; busca desafiarme, pensé. Pareció rendirse y bajó los ojos, pero sólo se había mareado y sus piernas temblaron un poco –había perdida bastante sangre, era perfectamente entendible-, lo sujeté pero una fuerza ajena a la mía me tiró hacia delante y caí de espaldas a la cama, con Arthur encima.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –chillé. Arthur, que tenía la cabeza al lado de la mía, la alzó y me sonrió socarronamente.

-Mareos –dijo. Intenté quitármelo de encima, pero no pude. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi cuello hasta la nuca.

Sentí su aliento fresco sobre mi mejilla, y luego sus labios. Mis manos se aferraron a sus brazos para apartarlo, pero mi fuerza parecía burlada. Mi boca permaneció sellada hasta que la falta de aire lo hizo apenas retirarse, yo abrí mi boca para respirar y entonces Arthur volvió a besarme, con su lengua.

Podía mordérsela, me dije, eso lo haría chillar y luego lo sodomizaría con el bate pero no lo hice, motivo por el cual me encontraba presa de una confusión interna desorbitarte. Dejé de luchar y lentamente sucumbí al sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de los mismos. Lo dejé besarme. Arthur también dejó la fuerza de lado, y se concentró en mover sus labios sobre los míos con cuidado, como probando algo nuevo y único.

Mis manos se movieron solas hacia su espalda y lo abracé. Tomamos una bocanada de aire y volvimos a unirnos, casi como si lo necesitáramos. Mi corazón latía a mil y el de Arthur, que podía sentirlo sobre mi pecho, sonaba aún más enloquecido.

Una pizca de razón me emergió de esas aguas tan profundas dominadas por el Capitán Confusión y el Almirante Algo-se-está-calentando. Desprevenido como estaba ahora, logré empujar a Arthur hacia un lado y salté de la cama, enrojecido y furioso.

No dije nada, no tenía nada que decir. Simplemente me fui y tranqué la puerta con una cómoda. Arthur no me siguió, y tampoco golpeó a mi puerta ni se apareció por la ventana; sin embargo, no pegué ojo en toda la noche. No dejaba de pensar en que ese había sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida.

VI

En puntillas me asomé por la puerta y fui al baño, atento a cualquier sonido. Tenía unas ojeras queriendo asomarse bajo mis ojos, que estaban de un azul al estilo fin del mundo. Me permití ir a la cocina, pues Arthur estaba durmiendo y me dije que, de verlo más tarde, si hacía preguntas o lo que fuera le diría que todo fue imaginación suya. Era lo más lógico y sano para ambos.

Estaba desayunando cuando oí sus pasos. Entró en la cocina; tenía el torso desnudo y unos pantalones de dormir. El cabello, un nido de aves de rapiña.

-Morning… -dijo.

-¿Café? –lo ofrecí, evitando verlo a lo ojos.

-Odio el café –bostezó y tomó el botiquín que había quedado la noche anterior sobre la mesa, y se fue a dar una ducha. Tardó un poco más de lo normal, y cuando vino parecía fresco como una lechuga.

-Un té estará bien –me dijo, porque claro, para él yo era su sirviente matutino.

Ninguno mencionó nada de la noche anterior, desayunamos tranquilos y empecé a ver el lado positivo de la vida. Lo hermosa, sencilla y apacible que es la vida cuando nadie te recuerda sucesos que prefieres olvidar dado que aún no se han inventado los viajes en el tiempo para revertirlos.

Arthur se quedó en casa unos días, y en ningún momento mencionó aquella noche, y yo tampoco. Sin embargo, las cosas fueron distintas.

Primero, una llamada de Alice que me descuajó los nervios.

-¿Otro semestre? ¿¡En serio!?

-Será hasta que termine el otoño, y entonces volveré.

-¡ALICEEEE! –oí gritar a Emily.

-¡UN MOMENTO! –gritó- Alfred, no puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo. Entenderé si no puedes quedarte más tiempo, así que…

-Descuida, puedo quedarme. Es sólo… la noticia. Y los gritos de Emily.

Alice rió al otro lado de la línea- Mil millones de gracias Alfred. Por cierto, ¿está Arthur contigo? Me gustaría hablarle.

-Claro –lo llamé y le pasé el teléfono- Tu hermana.

-Te odio, diablilla –dijo Arthur, y colgó.

-¿Qué… fue eso? –pregunté sin poder creérmelo. Arthur hizo como si nada y se sentó a tejer un ridículo gorro.

Aquello fue sólo un presagio de los cambios que se avecinaban. Arthur era un repelente de humanidad, muy caballero con las damas pero internamente odiaba a casi todo el mundo. Luego del accidente, le dieron una licencia médica y se plantó en casa más tiempo del que podía soportar. Cocina horrible y ve programas de abuelos.

Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo su trato hacia mí se suavizó. Sus miradas gélidas ya no eran un témpano de odio acumulado, y su tono de vos alcanzó niveles de suavidad al estilo padre cariñoso.

Yo lentamente me traumaba.

Porque me agradó el cambio. Si bien no dejaba de pensar en Alice, llegó un punto en donde mi vida planificada con ella pasó a ser historia antigua. Estaba viviendo con Arthur y me agradaba. Su presencia era reconfortante y sentí que, aunque Don Orgullo Kirkland jamás lo admitiría, a él también le gustaba tenerme cerca.

-Ten, tápate las orejas –me dijo. Y me ofreció el gorrito que había estado tejiendo el día que llamó Alice para anunciar su autosecuestro.

Me puso el gorrito y sonrió –No te sienta mal.

Era otoño, y si bien no hacía un frío apocalíptico, hacía _frío_. Ambos habíamos ido a comprar víveres e íbamos con las bolsas caminando tranquilamente cuando mis dientes comenzaron a castañear como locos. Y Arthur me ofreció el gorro.

Ese día lo recuerdo más como el día en que Arthur sonrió como si una alegría inmensa lo invadiera. Él no es un homo-sapiens sonriente, sino ceñudo y cejón, pero ese día curvó sus labios y así los dejó hasta que llegamos al apartamento.

Me di cuenta entonces que Arthur es, en realidad, un buen hombre. Cariñoso y amoroso, sólo que jamás deja que vean ese lado de él y tal vez eso sea porque no hay nadie, más allá de Alice, que sea así con él.

A sus veintisiete años es un hombre solitario al punto de parecer añejo. Nunca lo vi con una mujer u hombre en situación ñoña, si bien sé que le gustan los bares, las jergas, el alcohol y esas cosas de policía estresado.

-Gracias –le dije, de corazón. El gorro me lo regaló.

VII

Un viernes por la noche traje a casa unas películas de terror. Este género fílmico es algo así como la mejor cosa que se haya inventado en la historia del cine, y además una excelente prueba para demostrar coraje.

-¿Es en serio? –Arthur me miró escéptico.

-De otra forma no tiene gracia.

No le pedí a Arthur que me _acompañara _a ver la película, sino más bien que hiciera acto de presencia para dar testimonios de mí valentía. Así, nos sentamos frente a la televisión con todas las luces apagadas. Yo llevé una manta… ¡por si hacía frío!

La película comenzó y, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Era horrible! No dudé en taparme con la manta, no fuera que un fantasma despiadado quisiera vérselas conmigo. Y si temblaba era por el frío ¿okey?

Arthur miraba la película como si fueran caricaturas para niños, y hasta bostezaba de aburrimiento. Lo odié por eso, el muy "mírame, soy muy macho". De un momento al otro, nos hallamos muy cerca el uno del otro; yo no me acerqué para sentir vida a mí alrededor, supuse que él también podía tener frío pese a su faceta de macho-que-se-respeta.

Cerré los ojos en un sanguinario momento, y sentí luego el silencio. Los abrí; la televisión estaba apagada y Arthur tenía el control en su mano.

-¡T-te atrapé con l-las m-manos en la masa! –le recriminé.

-¿Really? –dijo con sarcasmo.

Estábamos muy cerca, y bajo la débil luz que penetraba por la cocina vi en sus ojos algo que no me gustó. Mis censores de peligro tronaron. Sentí sus manos sobre mí; me quitó la capucha que me hice con las mantas y acarició mi mejilla hasta enredar sus largos dedos en mi pelo.

Se acercó lentamente, cerrando sus ojos en confianza. Todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo rugieron en alerta, mi conciencia gritó que lo apartara y le diera con el sofá en la cabeza; sin embargo, me sorprendí a mí mismo acercándome a él y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Lo besé y sentí que mi corazón estallaba. No podía creer la naturaleza y veracidad de esa reacción, mucho más intensa de lo que había imaginado nunca. Sentí que me invadía, me sentía feliz.

Era cierto entonces lo que creía alucinación mía, algo que sospechaba desde –mierda, cómo me detesto- la primera vez que lo vi en este mismo living: lo amo.

Estoy enamorado de este hombre, de Arthur, y besarlo y sentir que de él surge el mismo sentimiento es como estar flotando.

Sus labios me tenían conquistado, su aroma era exquisito –lavanda- y el roce de sus manos era único. Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo jalé hacia mí; nos recostamos unos sobre el otro en el sillón, donde lo atrapé entre mis piernas y mis brazos. No lo dejé salir, me aferré a él.

Nos quedamos sumergidos en ese cojín gigante –era un sofá verdaderamente suave-, entre besos y caricias.

Toda la noche.

-I love you –me susurró.

VIII

La mañana siguiente, aún hoy día, no sé si calificarla como la peor o la mejor mañana de mi vida. Yo creo que un poco de ambas. Apenas abrí los ojos y quise volver a cerrarlos. Estaba muy cómodo con Arthur pegado a mí, ambos desnudos y hechos un desastre. Yo estaba usando su brazo de almohada, pobre.

Me pregunté vagamente qué haríamos ahora que aceptamos ese sentimiento tan arruina planes, porque nada de lo que pasó en mi vida fue según lo planeé –y lo agradezco-. Estaba por dormirme de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par con un estruendo de gritos agudos que nos hizo, a Arthur a mí, pegar el salto y el grito de nuestras vidas.

Emily irrumpió de lleno en el apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja seguida de Alice, igual de conspirativa que su prima.

-¿¡Qué diablos hacen aquí?! ¡Las dos! –rugió Arthur, parado en el sofá y desnudo. Se puso rojo y se tapó con un cojín.

Yo estaba tirado con el trasero en el suelo, azul y blanco, deseando que la tierra me tragara.

-¿Interrumpimos? –preguntó, muy sugerente, una feliz y radiante Alice.

-Tu… -Arthur recargaba rabia- ¡Ven aquí, maldita mocosa!

Alice dejó sus cosas y corrió, riendo a carcajadas, por el pasillo siendo perseguida por un desnudo Arthur y su cojín-tapa-noblezas. Emily se me quedó viendo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté como quien sabe que no puede hacer nada en contra- ¿Realmente había necesidad?

-Te juro que el primer semestre sí la necesité. El segundo fue su ardid.

-Aún así, las odiaré por unos días.

-Me parece lo justo.

Tomé la manta y me tapé con ella. Sólo entonces saludé apropiadamente a Emily y me presenté como es debido. Por el pasillo, oí los gritos de Arthur muy amenazadores y no pude más que reírme. Emily se me unió y así nos encontraron los dos ingleses: riendo como endemoniados.

IX

Hoy día, luego de tantos años, sólo puedo decir una cosa: amo a Arthur Kirkland. Jamás pensé que una joven como Alice, de quien sólo me había obsesionado sanamente, me presentaría a la persona con quien compartiría el resto de mi vida.

Arthur, por su parte, siempre tuvo una vaga idea acerca de los ardides de su hermana, pero jamás creó, luego de tanto tiempo soportándola, que finalmente caería en una de sus trampas de Doctora Amor con tanta soltura. Nunca pensó que podría llegara a ser tan inmensamente feliz con otro hombre, y para colmo, un hombre como yo.

-La vida es bella, Arty –le dije un día, pues su cara parecía el tormento pintado- Sonríe un poco o te arrugarás antes de tiempo.

Él me golpeó en la cabeza con una revista enrollada, y luego me besó.

-Yo también te amo, Arty.

**~•~**

* * *

**Das Ende :)**

****Bueno, cuando uno está en vacaciones (¡Hallelujah!) suele inventar fics que causan aburrimiento al público -o esa es más o menos la sensación que yo siento que da, ojalá me equivoque-. Es, como dije en el summary, una sencilla historia de amor que podría ser muchísimo más larga pero por cuestiones prácticas, inspirativas y por seguridad mental ajena, he decidido dejar así.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco. Soy feliz con eso :)

Si quieres dejarme un review, por favor no lo dudes, me encanta conocer las distintas opiniones y son, además, una excelente fuente de ánimo. ¡Saludos! :D

**PD**: Esto fue un USAxNyo!UK y UK=USA.


End file.
